


Can I See Your Cauldron?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's a Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Natasha's a vampire, Reader's a witch, Sam's a witch, Spoopy time, Steve's a vampire, spoopy time request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N thinks they’re the only witch around, at a festival on Halloween, things change when they meet Sam Wilson, will sparks fly?
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader, witch!Sam Wilson/witch!Reader
Kudos: 7





	Can I See Your Cauldron?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Moving to the small town of Carmel, California was one of your best ideas yet, the small town was the best place to hide from… Well, everyone, the town had a fairytale like vibe to it with the cottage houses, but it also offered nice little shopping areas. Unfortunately, you were unable to stay out long, even with how well you blended in with the town itself, it wasn’t safe for a powerful witch like you to be out and about for too long, never knew what kind of trouble you’d accidentally stir up, heading back to your small cottage on the edge of town, you saw a flier on a lamp post and looked it over “A festival, eh?” You murmured to yourself, you not one to turn down going to a festival, especially when it was on your favorite night… Halloween.

A few days later, you had spent extra time on your outfit, this night being one of the only times you could dress up how you wanted to without being judged in your black outfit with hints of purple in it and your long robe that was draped across your shoulders, holding a wick basket that had candies in it that you made yourself, just a hint of potion in it to give it that extra sweet kick, walking onto the square, you looked around with a hint of a smile as you looked at all the decorations, sure it wasn’t the type of decorations you’d hang up, but they were… Cute, freezing when you felt something, causing you to look around but not finding anything as you looked around, it confused you since you had never felt this type of presence before… It wasn’t a ghost, definitely not a vampire… What else could it be?

Shaking your head, you forced yourself to continue on, handing some candy to some kids as you walked around, wanting to see everything the festival had to offer until you ran into something, causing you to drop your basket and the candies to go everywhere “I’m so-“ the person said until you two locked eyes, something seeming to go through the two of you as you locked eyes, feeling the presence you had been feeling increase tenfold just standing by this man “Are you-“ the two of you said, both of you laughing before he gestured for you to go on “Sorry, I should’ve been paying more attention” you apologized, reaching down to pick up your basket and wincing when he seemed to of had the same idea, causing the two of you to bonk heads “Sorry!” He laughed, taking the basket and handing it to you with a gorgeous smile.

“Sam Wilson” he introduced, watching as you reached out and took the basket from his hands “Thank you… Y/N Y/L/N” you said, giving him a small smile and jumping a bit when your fingers touched and literal sparks flew “No way” you said softly, knowing there was only one reason that a touch would do that “You’re a…” You said, stopping yourself from saying it since there were too many people around “It seems you are as well” he said, giving you a charming smile that made you melt “I am… I thought I was the only one” you said, you having never met another witch before, so this was really unusual, but it also felt like it was meant to be in a way “As did I, met plenty of… Others” he said, gesturing towards a small group of people, there being a red-head who looked like trouble, a long-haired man at her side, him on the particularly hairy side, and a muscular blonde man not too far from them, him looking just as pale as the red-head “Friends of yours?” You asked, looking at him and watching him nod “We may all be different, but we work well together” he said, looking at you before offering his hand to you “Care to look around the festival with me?” He asked, giving you that charming smile once more.

You couldn’t help but return the smile as you took his hand, lacing your fingers together and feeling your heart speed up as you did “I’d love to” you said, letting him lead you around the festival and smiling as he handed the remainder of your candies out to the children with a smile on his face before you guys did pretty much everything you could there, even meeting his friends, Natasha wasn’t as bad as you thought she’d be, just a bit straight-forward but that wasn’t unusual with vampires, Steve was the complete opposite of her though, a heart of gold for a vampire, then there was Bucky, he was definitely attached to the two, him smelling slightly of wet dog, instantly telling you that he was a werewolf which meant Steve and Natasha had to be his mates, which was a little on the unusual side, but who were you to judge?

Later that night, the festival was coming to a close and you walked with Sam to your cottage, him having not taken no for an answer to walk you home “It’s nice knowing there’s another witch around here” he said after a beat of silence, your hands locked together as you walked in the moonlight “It is, I thought I was the only one” you said, smiling some as you leaned into him slightly and the two of you falling into comfortable silence until you got to your door “Would you like to come inside?” You asked, looking at him and watching as he contemplated for a moment “Can I see your cauldron?” He asked, looking deadly serious as he looked at you “I mean, that was the plan” you said, feeling your face start to burn since you felt like this conversation was more than just him wanting to see your cauldron, watching as he smiled before he leaned in and captured your lips in a gentle kiss “Lets go see that cauldron of yours”.


End file.
